In electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones, thin stylish devices having functions related to audio, such as a video phone call, moving image reproduction, or a hands-free call function, as commodity values have been developed. Examples of speakers of such electronic apparatuses include a speaker having a high directivity such as a parametric speaker and a speaker having a low directivity such as an electrodynamic speaker.
Patent Document 1 discloses a cellular phone including a plurality of slots in which a speaker unit can be installed.
Patent Document 2 discloses a cellular phone in which a speaker jack hole is formed in a body thereof and in which a plug of a speaker unit is inserted into the speaker jack hole, thereby allowing conversation to be performed using a speaker of the speaker unit.